


Rose

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Every rose has meaning. Some mean more than words can say.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Adrigami Week.

Adrien loved roses. They had so many meanings. So many things to say.

White was innocence. All things pure. They reminded him of Maman. Reminded him to preserve his memory of her. To not let the joy of the past stain his present with sorrow.

Yellow stood for friendship. For Nino and Alya and the others in his class. Yellow was very important to him.

Orange symbolized enthusiasm and passion. He often found his day to day activities lacking in the orange rose. And yet he felt such _yearning_ within him!

Pink had many meanings. Admiration, in Adrien's case of his friends' talents. Grace, not necessarily of the physical sort. Gratitude, there were many people Adrien was grateful for. Joy, here the pink rose tended to remind him of another Rose who happened to be pink. _Heh._

Red was the color of love. It was the most popular when it came to romance. When someone spoke of the rose, they always thought of red before remembering they came in other colors.

In fairy tales, when the rose came up, they always meant the one with red petals.

Red roses were Adrien's favorite.

Adrien loved giving Kagami roses. Loved seeing her face bloom into a smile. Her honest, unconcerned smile. The one she let slip when she wasn't trying so hard.

The first rose he gave Kagami was so bittersweet. As a single rose meant 'love at first sight'. But Adrien didn't believe in that anymore. Though, whenever Kagami spoke of it, she had only pleasant memories.

His second gift of roses was after she'd won a fencing competition. Kagami was as precise and bold as ever, so it was only appropriate really.Two roses, one red, one orange. For their shared love of the sport.

Next time he took her by surprise. As the only occasion was that he loved her. So, he told her so. Three blooms: red, orange, yellow. _I love you._ Because they were friends as much as they were a couple.

Kagami decided it was her turn to surprise him. Six roses, half white and half red. Adrien wasn't able to prevent the giggle at the sight. Her confusion only adding to his amusement until he explained. Six roses meant 'I want to be yours'.

Her blushes were always satisfying. Even if she did turn it around on him by asking if he preferred to be hers instead. Adrien's cheeks warmed at the memory.

They grew warmer as he recalled adding his own rose to make seven.

_"Do you know what seven roses say?"_

_"I believe that knowledge is forthcoming."_

_" 'I'm infatuated with you.' "_

Adrien had a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the day. Carrying his girlfriend's message tied together with a string. He hadn't realized Kagami could blush that deeply. The discovery was much appreciated.

After that Kagami took to learning the language of roses, so she would be as fluent as Adrien.

He refrained from telling her that he was merely an enthusiastic amateur.

They made a game of it. Sending each other messages in the form of roses. Or texting a handful of words with the rose emoji. It was something they shared. Simple, fun, clandestine.

Kagami smiled when he described it using that last one. If only Adrien could find a way to sneak 'sub rosa' into their conversation! Though, she was probably right when she said using it as often as he wanted to would actually _invite_ attention.

Not that it stopped him.

But despite their game Adrien still meant every message of roses. In their numerous configurations.

Every yellow that represented her indulging his love of anime. Every orange that was her determination in archery and his newfound enthusiasm for music and their joint passion for fencing. The pink that was her smile and his laughter.

It meant more than Adrien could say.

* * *

Kagami didn't know how he'd react to her message. Didn't know what he'd say. The uncertainty left her nervous but she wouldn't let that stop her.

She carried ten roses in her hand. Two each of their usual colors. Kagami was uncertain the color combination should be repeated.

Still, she'd decided. And removing any of them beforehand would ruin what she had to say.

There he was. Her joy at seeing him was mirrored in the grin that lit up his face.

Adrien noticed her little bouquet of roses. His smile turned mischievous as he teased her, accepting the flowers.

Besides a light blush on her cheeks Kagami betrayed nothing.

He looked at the roses again and she saw the moment it registered on his face. Ten roses. 'You're perfect'.

He looked up but before Adrien could say anything Kagami took one of the white blooms. Leaving nine.

His eyes widened. Nine roses. Eternal love.

The uncertainty was back and Kagami hated that she couldn't get rid of it. Was it too soon? She didn't know how long couples usually waited before professing their deeper feelings. And the hint of fear in Adrien's eyes was not encourag-

His lips met her's as he bent down, the flowers tumbling to the floor.

Kagami kissed Adrien back as they wrapped their arms around each other. Lost in his embrace, the unsettling feeling in her stomach gave way to a blooming warmth in her chest.

Eventually, they had to come up for air. Adrien rested his head against her's. "I love you, too," he said.

Kagami blushed, the color matching her boyfriend's.

Having enough presence of mind, despite the distracting look in Adrien's eye, Kagami kneeled down to retrieve the spilled flowers. His hand met her's as he helped her. Their fingers intertwined as they stood.

Adrien re-accepted the roses, Kagami keeping just the one white bloom. She smiled as he smelled them, glancing at the rose in her hand.

Adrien knew she kept the first rose he gave her. But he didn't know that she started collecting some of the others too. Kagami's 'journal' was basically pressed flowers.

She would add this white bloom to her collection. To remember this day by. And someday Kagami would show her collection to Adrien... When the thought didn't make her blush so pronounced.


End file.
